Sakura Momoi
Sakura Momoi is the last main Cure of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Pirouette. Appearance She has ash blonde hair in french braid and emerald green eyes. She has a slender frame and lithe with slightly tanned skin. In warmer weather, she wears a pink jumper over a white shirt, and white sandals. In colder months, she wears a sweater with a panda bear on the front, pink sweats, and pink snowboots. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a pink neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, she wears a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a pink string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, her regular uniform includes a pink silk jacket with lace trim worn over her blazer, a cream-colored scarf, and petticoats under her school skirt; unlike the other students, she also wears her pink dance tights and pink snowboots. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a white skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard has flutter sleeves and a pair of princess seams on the front, and in extreme cold, she wears her silk jacket over her leotard. In the second season, she becomes Fairy Princess Momoi and gets a new set of fancy uniforms to match. Her new school uniform is a white dress shirt with the Camargo Ballet School badge on her right and a pocket on her left, a pink neck ribbon, a pink flared skirt with thick jumper-style straps, petticoats, and attached burumas with a ballerina legline, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Her new dance class uniform is a pink camisole tutu with a pair of fariy wings attached at the back and two layers of petal skirts with the lower layer a lighter shade of pink than the upper layer, a sakura decoration in her hair at either side, white elbow-length gloves, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. Her ballet practice outfit is a silver tiara, a pink tutu with short poofy sleeves with white lace trim, a pink sash around her waist, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with pink trim and knee-length shorts. Her regular swimsuit is a pink frilly camisole one-piece skirted swimsuit. During the summer festival, she wears a pink floral-print kimono with a gold obi. For Sports Day, she wears a white open tennis cap with the Camargo badge on the front, a red and white sports jacket, a white polo shirt worn over a pink leotard, a pink skirt with cheerleader-style pleats, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a pink floor-length ballgown with poofy sleeves, a pink sash around her waist, and a full bell-shaped skirt; a silver tiara with a pink topaz gemstone in the center, a silver necklace, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and pink heeled slippers. For her class's maid cafe for the school's cultural festival, she wears a pink maid dress with short poofy sleeves, lace trim, a white frilly apron, and a flared knee-length skirt with petticoats, a white frilly cap, white tights, and black Mary Janes. For her figure skating lessons, she wears a pink tunic with short poofy sleeves, lace trim, a ribbon tied at the back, and a flared skirt with a single petticoat underneath, white tights, and pink skates. For the ballet competition, she dances as Swanhilde from Coppelia; her costume is a white tutu and fluttery sleeved leotard under a dark blue vest, skin colored tights, and white pointe shoes. During her class's end-of-term performance of La fille mal gardee, she dances as Lise; her costume in the role is a light pink Romantic tutu with short poofy sleeves, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. During the Christmas Charity Competition, she is the Blue Christmas girl; she wears a red bow, a short sleeved red leotard with white and red mock lace collar around the shoulder, red classic bodice skirt, white stocking, and black pointe shoes. During CamaroCon, she dresses up as Tiana from Hi-Speed Jecy; her costume is a light pink and black jacket with a huge red stripe on her left worn over a red undershirt, a teal scarf, light pink shorts with a red stripe down the middle, light pink thigh-high stockings, red kneepads, and black shoes. For Halloween, she dresses up like Julie in her fairy costume from Dance Class: School Night Fever; her costume is a midriff-showing pink sleeveless tube top with a slightly oversized neckhole and pink fairy wings on the back, a pink miniskirt with a white belt, white tights, and pink boots. For the second halloween, she wears a small cup on her head attatched to a black hairband with a blue and white straight straw, black turtle neck, blue shorts, white mickey mouse gloves, white stockings, and blue shoes. When reporting for her modeling sessions, she wears a white blouse, a pink ankle-length skirt, white tights, and pink boots. For her modeling sessions, she exclusively wears ballet outfits, mainly costumes but also a few tutus. For her class's fairytale ballet challenge, she dances as Elise from The Wild Swans; her costume is a gold circulet, a pink and white flutter sleeved leotard with a blue sash around the middle, pink romantic tutu, white stocking, and pink pointe shoes. In the first movie, during Princess Faye's coronation, she wears the exact same ballgown she wore for Camargo's Spring Ball. When she is sucked into the Cursed Book of Ballet Stories, she becomes Clara from The Nutcracker; her costume, from Yuri Grigorovich's 1966 production and its film and television presentations, is a white knee-length classical tutu with transparent elbow-length sleeves with frills on the edges, a low back, and glitter on the uppermost skirt layer, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. As Cure Pirouette, her hair turns longer and blonde with pink streaks tied in a chigon bun and her eyes turn sugar pink wearing a silver tiara, a pink vest worn over a white leotard with poofy sleeves, a pink chest bow fastened with a silver brooch, a white tutu skirt with a pink bell-shaped overskirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. As De Deux Pirouette, her hair becomes loose and tied in a low ponytail held by a pale pink bow her vest becomes longer turning ballet slipper pink and the ribbon becomes longer the broach has wings on both sides, the sleeves become fringed, her skirt becomes gown like to past her knees and the over skirt becomes longer ending just above her skirt, her tiara gains pink topaz, her tights become pale pink, and gain a pair of wings on the sides of her shoes. As Dreaming Pirouette, TBA In the second season, she gets an upgrade and now wears a two-tone tutu with a white bodice with short poofy sleeves and lace trim, fairy wings on the back, and two layers of petal skirts, with the upper layer pink and the lower layer light pink, a pink chest bow fastened with a floral brooch, a silver tiara with sakura decorations towards the end on either side, white tights, and pink pointe shoes. Personality A shy girl who is nonetheless all too willing to open up to people. She likes "cutesy" things such as stuffed dolls and often wears frilly dresses on her days off. She's incredibly trusting of people and very intrested in becoming a pretty cure because of how cute Haruki, Akane and Yukari looked in their uniforms. Background Performances at Camargo * First year dance competition: Selection from Coppelia (Delibes), as Swanhilde * First year spring midterm dance revue: Variation from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Sugar Plum Fairy * First year Parents' Day solo: Variation from The Fairy Doll (Bayer), as the Fairy Doll * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as the Mirliton Shepherdess * First year spring end-of-term performance: La fille mal gardee (Herold), as Lise * First year fall midterm dance revue: Variation from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as the Canary Fairy * First year fall end-of-term performance: The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky), as Marie * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as the Blue Christmas girl Category:Pink Cures Category:Female